Harry Potter and the Last Horcruxs
by Phycodemented
Summary: Now 17 Harry has new obstacles ahead of him. Malfoy shows up at the Burrow begging understanding, Ginny confesses her love to him, Horcruxs, and now a vampire that has a 2000 year old story. Now updated! Sorry it took me so long!
1. Meeting Eve

Harry and Malfoy walked down towards the end of the road, where the house that Harry believed contained a Horcrux, or at least an answer to where one might be, was located. They both wore their black traveling cloaks, both hoods were up to conceal they're faces, and both back ends billowing beautifully in the wind. They walked in silence so they would not be heard by the other residents of this street, even though all houses seemed to be vacant. But still, they had to be safe, they had to be sure. Voldermort was looking for Malfoy since the night he ran away from Snape's hideout, and the quicker they found the Horcrux the better.

But why would one be here? Well in the days when Voldermort had been his fiercest and before Harry was even born, many of the magical community believed that Voldermort was seeking assistance from Vampires. Though not a lot of evidence confirmed such suspicions, there were still unexplained deaths where a muggle would be found by the police and with no open wounds and their blood completely drained from their body. Vampires always covered up their tracks to keep a low profile, but these discoveries were becoming more and more frequent while Voldermort was in power. And this house seemed to be one of the most well known and most visited Vampire covens of the past few centuries. "Terre du dieu mort" it was called or "Land of the Dead god" and it had been around for over 5 centuries. The two boys walked up to the tall black gate that separated the front yard from the street. Harry opened it and they both stepped inside.

They automatically heard music coming from the large house that they had not heard form outside the fence. A seductive and Gothic mixture of cellos and guitars could be heard. The house itself was a beauty to look at. Made of a very dark stone it reminded Harry of some type of horror film. The yard was beautiful and well kept and seemed to glow extra bright in the silvery light of the moon. There were steps that led up to the porch on which a rather large man stood in front of the door. With his dark glasses, white t-shirt that stretched slightly across his middle and his slightly baggy jeans, Harry thought that this man could snap him in two with one hand. They slowly walked up the steps, eyeing the man closely and feeling him following them with his eyes. They stopped in front of the door as he pushed it open and let them in and for a second his neck was exposed to the moonlight and Harry saw two puncture wounds on his neck. They stepped inside the house and looked around as the door shut behind them. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The dark Gothic style furniture and the paintings on the walls of angels and demons all caught their eye as they looked around for the source of the music. "There," Malfoy said pointing to a door which had light streaming from the cracks along the floor. Harry stepped forward but felt Malfoy pull him back.

"Are you mad? You don't have any idea what's down there." He said.

"Does that really matter Malfoy? Right now I have to do this."

"Yes but you're just going down there without any evidence, any help. For all you know this coven could be the kind that kills anyone that walks through the door."

"I have to find the Horcruxs. And if this is where one of them may be, well then I'm ready to go down there and face them."

"You dumb ass Gryffindor, that's the type of thing that gets you and your family dead."

"Well if we don't go down there it's your family that's going to end up dead, so I suggest that you shut your mouth and come on!" Harry said and then he turned and opened the door.

Harry slowly walked down the steps of the basement following the flashing purple and red lights. He finally came to an opening and saw that the basement seemed to be made to look something like a night club. There were tables and chairs, a handsome bar and a stage that currently had a band playing. But though the players looked human, Harry knew that they had to be Vampires. He could see that red glint in their eyes and their glass like fingernails. The combination of those things and the luminescent, deathly glow of their skin were strangely alluring to him.

"Having a fun time staring?" he heard Malfoy ask from behind him. Harry turned to look at him pale fellow student and saw that he was almost as pale as the Vampires. Harry fought back a laugh and turned back toward the stage. The band had just finished playing and there was a nice applause that followed. They were picking up the instruments and heading off stage when someone came from behind the dark red curtain behind the stage.

But it wasn't just someone; it was a girl about Harry's age, but obviously dead. She had very light tanned skin and long silky black hair that reached to about the center of her back. She wore a black, bikini style top, a long matching black skirt and black jeweled anklets just above her bare feet. She looked over the crowd of men (mostly muggles) and her eyes fell upon him and Malfoy. There was a blank look on her face as she stared at them, but they stared defiantly back, as though to challenge her though they were scared out of there minds. After a few moments she looked away and put her hands together twice in loud, commanding cracks. Then a violin started to play and she started to dance to the slow music.

Harry's mind went blank as he watched her dance. How beautiful she looked and how gracefully she moved. The light cloth around her waist, gently twirled around her as she moved across the stage. Soon she started to dance faster as the music picked up its pace and soon she was moving in humanly fast. She was a beautiful black blur across the stage with an occasional spark of her red eyes, never falling, never fumbling and looking at Harry almost the whole time!

Suddenly she stopped in a wonderful pose with her back arched back and her legs underneath her on the floor and there was a tremendous applause from the crowd and she got up and bowed. She walked off the stage and went through a door as another group of people came onto the stage.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked from behind Harry.

"That was Eve," said a deep, unworldly voice from behind them. They turned to see an extremely pale man behind them. He had shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, and a beautiful face that defiantly made Harry question his own sexuality.

"Eve?" Malfoy asked looking unaffected by the Vampire.

"Eveulca Raden, one of the most famous Vampires to have ever lived. Do they not teach you these things at Hogwarts?" he asked with a smile that showed his long fanged teeth.

"How did you know we went to Hogwarts?"

"A vampire as his ways," he said with a smirk. "She wants to see you two in the back." He said and walked off towards a couple of others in a far corner. When he reached them their eyes traveled over towards the two boys and the started to chuckle.

"I'll send them into their coffins if the don't stop." Malfoy said turning away from them. He looked at Harry with a slightly annoyed look. "So are we going?" he asked. Harry nodded and headed towards the door that they had seen Eveulca enter moments before. Harry reached out his hand to knock but the door opened silently. Harry walked inside and heard himself gasp.

If he thought the house was impressive, it was nothing compared to this room. He was standing on a very dark, fine wood that matched the doors and all of the furniture. The antique love seat was made of red velvet, and the wood had very detailed designs on them. The ceiling had mural on it of and angel with large black wings, and wrapped gently in a thin black material. But it was her eyes that made Harry stare. They seemed to be looking right into his, and how real they looked. They were a beautiful mixture of red and brown that seemed to glint in the light.

"I see you like my painting." A voice said. Harry turned his attention to the voice and saw Eveulca leaning on the doorframe in front of him. She wore a long, thin, simple black skirt and a matching top that had long sleeves that went past her wrists and the bottom stopped just before her belly button. Harry noticed that she had a flat stomach which seemed to be made of silk, and that she seemed to give off a faint glow that seemed to add to her beauty.

"Yes it's very interesting," Harry said as she started to walk over to him.

"I'm Eveulca." She said holding out her hand. Harry took it and felt the immense coldness of her hand.

"Yes, I-I know, I mean… I'm Harry." She smiled at him and Harry caught a quick glimpse of her long pointed fangs, but soon she caught sight of Malfoy and walked over towards him.

"And I know who you are… blonde hair, small frame, expensive clothing," she added with a smile, "why you must be Draco Malfoy." Malfoy looked slightly alarmed that she knew who he was, but that look lasted only a second and was replaced with his usual smirk.

"Of course, the one and only."

"I know all about you. Such a love for the darks Arts, I hear. Even got yourself on the run because of it," She added with a sneer.

"I chose to run away from that life."

"Try as you might but it is what you were born to be," she said stepping closer to him, "as I was born to be what I am. Now what brings two young, mortal wizards such as yourselves to my little vampire coven?" She asked walking away from him. She stopped and turned back to face them at her desk with a smirk on her face.

"We have reason to believe that you might have, at one time, contacted Lord Voldermort," Harry said slowly. At these words her smirk quickly turned into a frown and Harry saw in her eyes something that greatly surprised him.

"You mean Tom," she said as one of her delicate hands rose to stroke her hair.

"They are one in the same," Malfoy stated impatiently.

"Not to me," she snapped back. "Tom Riddle is a completely different person. Someone I have charished dearly for such a long time."


	2. Tom

"Tom, as you obviously know, was not the man that you now know as Voldermort. He was different, my Tom.

"We met on one cold night in December. I was here in the coven entertaining the guests as I always had, when he came in. In fact the dance that I was just doing was the same one that I did that night. He came, sat down, blended in with the other guests and watched me. As I danced I could feel him watching me. My every step, sway and turn. He watched me in a way that no other man in there watched me, as though he expected me to move at those unnatural speeds. I knew, from that moment, that he was a wizard.

"He also had the smell of death lingering around him. Not as though he was going to die, but as though he had just killed someone. I thought this a little strange since he looked nothing older than 16.

"My interest was peaked, I will admit that. Just as I did with you, I sent someone to tell him that I wanted to see him in my living quarters. He came back and sat in that same chair that you sit in now," she said motioning to Harry, "and I asked him what he was doing here…"

"I have come from quite I distance away, and I wanted to stop here. I had read about this coven in many books and it has peaked my interest." Tom said as he looked around at the furniture that was in the room. His simple black suit made his skin look all the more paler; his black hair was short, and the bangs coming over his dark eyes. Yet the stench of death that Eve could smell was quite strong, and she knew that where he came from was the place where he had committed the crime.

"Where, may I ask, did you just come from, Tom." Eve asked he eyes boring into him. Tom looked a little surprised at first that she knew his name, but he did not ask about it.

"Little Hangleton. I had to go visit a few family members. Both from my mother and father's side." He said as he stated to grin and get a far away look in his eyes. "Actually, I went to visit my father." He said quietly.

Eve grinned at the boy. Oh weren't the killings usually personal, she thought.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" she asked startling him even more.

"I thought it took awhile for Vampires to develop their telepathy?" he asked smirking at her.

"Well I would think that 2000 years is long enough, wouldn't you?"

"2000 years?" he asked his eyes widening with interest. "So the rumors are true. You are an ancient."

"Yes they are." She said standing up and walking toward the cabinet behind the desk. "Now tell me. What did your father do to make you "visit" him in that manner?"

"My father is a dirty muggle. He got what he deserved."

"Oh Half-Blood are we?" she said with a bit of amusement in her voice

"A Slytherin half-blood, in house and descent." He said, standing from his chair as though he were about to defend himself. Eve felt her eyes widen as she turned to face him again.

"Slytherin has an heir?" she asked.

"Yes and I am his one and only." She walked slowly until they were inches apart.

"Forked tongue." She said softly.

"And proud of it."

"I lived in the time of Slytherin. I knew how he felt about Vampires. Pedophile!" she spat.

"What?"

"Nothing." she said and her face softened as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You are very handsome." And she leaned forward and kissed him.

She felt him shiver but then he pulled her closer to him, the light fabric of her red dress rubbing against his black suit. She felt his had snake up her back as the kiss deepened, and became lustful. After a few moments she stopped and pulled her face away from his so that she could look at his eyes. They were still closed, as though he was trying not to forget the feel of her lips. Then he said softly,

"'You have shared the lips of the dead.'"

"'And as your lips brush against mine, you shall know no other, and you will be forever pulled by the cold kiss of death'" she finished for him. "You have read the book of _Osiris the Damned_?"

"Yes. I have a likeness toward the Dark Arts, and all its creatures." He said opening his eyes and looking into her, now blood red ones. 'Bloodlust' he thought.

"Then you will know the chapter '_Black angel of the night'_ in which those very words were said."

"Of course, it is my favorite chapter." He said running his fingers down her arm.

"That chapter is about me. Osiris was my Sire." She said. Tom's eyes widened.

"There is a drawing of you in there. I thought you looked like her, but I wasn't so sure. He never says names in his book."

"He never said a name but his own." She said.

"I will say that he never captured the darkness of you." He said.

"Darkness grows over time." Tom shook his head.

"Darkness was born with me. As it died with you." He said before he kissed her again. This time, the lust was evident when the kiss began, and Eve started to feel him untying the strings of her dress.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I do not have to go back to school until next week." He said as the strings became completely untied. She pulled him into another kiss.

He didn't even need an answer.


	3. A Chance to be Reckless

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, except for the Vampires in this story and the plot!

A.N. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. My life has been really hectic lately. I'll try to update more often. Read and Review!!!!

"So he stayed with me until the last day of holiday. Throughout that time we did everything together. He even saw me feed, which I prefer to do in private. We shared blood and created a blood bond. Now I can know if he's in danger, pain, his thoughts and where he is, if I choose so to look.

"We were lovers, and remained so even after the end of his Hogwarts career. He came to stay with me frequently when he worked in Borgin and Burkes, talking about some of his customers and such. He even brought me some of the things that he got from the customers.

"Everything was great, until that day he came smelling of death again. He told me that he had just killed an old woman and stole two of her possessions, Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. He said that he was going to go into hiding, that he had found a way to immortality, Horcruxs. I told him not to do it, and even offered to turn him into one of the undead, but he wouldn't take it. Even as a Vampire you can be killed and he wanted to remain alive no matter what. I told him that death is much better than splitting your soul, but he didn't listen so he left. I have not seen him since."

Harry and Draco just stared, still trying to soak all of the information in. Harry, of course already knew about the Horcruxs and the possessions Voldermort had stolen from the old woman. He had seen it in Dumbledore's pensive not even 4 months ago. But the fact that Voldermort had a lover was a little hard to grasp.

"Are you sure that that was the last time you saw him?" Harry asked breaking the stunned silence in the room. Music could still be heard from the stage, and the bass was pounding on the walls, but not really getting into the room.

"Yes I am very sure. Vampires have excellent memory; spells and potions do not work on the undead mind," she said standing up. "Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone for a while, before my next performance." Harry and Draco stood and turned to go but Harry turned to ask her something else.

"What did you mean by-" he started but only to find that she was gone.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Draco said. Harry nodded but then he noticed something on her desk; blood drops.

"Let's go Potter." Draco said more urgently and Harry turned and left the room.

Soon they were outside; glad to be out the club, but this time they didn't bother to keep their voices down.

"Well that was a bloody waist of time," Draco spat annoyingly. "All I got from that was horrible images. Necrophilism. ewww." He said shuddering at the thought.

"Really, I got a lot from that conversation; helps us more with our problem," Harry said as they came to the edge of the street.

"Oh like what Potter, a boner? And you act like I have a problem. At least I don't wank to dead people. Sick freak," he said before they Apparated. Harry, being used to the feeling only experienced it for a few moments before they were looking down yet another dark street.

"I wasn't saying anything about that. Get your mind out of the gutter _Malfoy_." Harry said stressing the last word. "What I meant was that Voldermort-," Draco shuddered at the name, "might have given her one of the Horcruxs. There had to have been some type of trust there in order for there to have been a relationship."

"So now you're hoping that the Dark Lord can trust her. Oh please, sluts like her are only good for one thing; a good fuck." Malfoy said as they reached the lot between houses 11 and 13. Harry rolled his eyes at this.

"You know, for someone that thinks she's disgusting, you sure do stare at her a lot," he said as The Black House came into view between houses 11 and 13. They walked up to the door, Harry tapped it a few times, the door swung open and they walked into the warmth of the house.

"Am I the only one that thinks that it is too cold outside for summer?" Harry asked as he shut the door. Malfoy took of his cloak in a flourish and hung it on the snake shaped cloak hanger on the wall.

"Even a dumb ass would be able to figure that one out, Potter. And as I was saying, just because they were fucking doesn't mean that he trusted her. He's a Slytherin, not a goody-two-shoe Gryffindor."

"So you're saying that if you were with her for a long time, that you wouldn't eventually trust her?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Maybe, but I'm not the Dark Lord am I?"

"But you're a Death Eater," Harry said, "and I trust you, even though you are."

"You trust me?" Malfoy asked with his eye brow raised. "Why?"

"Because there are sides of you that I have seen, and your friends haven't. Remember last year in Myrtle's bathroom-"

"Don't you mention that again!" Malfoy hissed.

"And I'm the only one… alive… that can tell you what happened in the tower the night that Dumbledore died. I saw you lower your wand. I know that you wouldn't have killed him, even if no one had came up the stairs. You just want to protect your family."

"Well it's a little too late for that, isn't?" Draco said. "I saw my mother get tortured, Potter. I saw her get rapped; I saw her get beaten; I saw her pleading eyes, as they looked up at me, and she was crying. My mother never cries, Potter. But because I couldn't kill the old man, she has to suffer for it."

"Well once I get the Horcruxs I'll save your family, along with so many others'." Harry walked passed him to go upstairs to his room.

"I'm not expecting you to be a hero Potter." Malfoy said as they both ascended the stairs. Since there were less people in the house, everyone got there own room. And since Harry was the only one willing to have a room next to Malfoy's, he was moved to the top floor, which had two very big master rooms, with an adjoining bathroom that was just as big. They took the staircase that went strait up to the top floor, instead of the main one, not wanting to pass by either Ron or Hermione's bedroom, in fear that they might hear something that was disturbing enough to get someone sent to St. Mungo's.

"You mean that?" Harry asked as they reached the top landing.

"Yeah I do. I don't show any sympathy for the Boy-Who-Lived. It's not in my character," Malfoy chuckled.

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad you feel that way. You seem to be the only one in the wizarding world who thinks that." Harry said as he walked into his room. Malfoy followed him inside and closed the door.

"Wow, talk about pressure."

"Yeah, so if I screw up, I'm no longer the worthy savior. I have to be in the "good" house, have the "best" of friends, do everything right, have the most cliché girl… sometimes I wish I could just be a little Slytherin and not have people on my backs about it." Harry said in frustration as he plopped down on the bed.

"Do you regret having all those things?" Malfoy asked as he sat down in the chair that was across the room.

"Well I love my friends, there the best that anyone could have. I like being Gryffindor. I liked being with Ginny. But all those things make me out to be some good boy."

"But you are, Potter." Malfoy said matter-of-factly.

"I know," he said and then he turned to Malfoy. "You know if I were to have sex with Ginny, they would just automatically assume that she was my first, 'cause the "Golden Boy" waits until he's married, or engaged."

"Weaslette wouldn't be your first?" Harry shook his head no. "I wouldn't have expected that. But then again you don't really act like such a virgin."

"But she'd probably be my best. I mean if I could have someone that no one would expect me to be with, I would like that."

"Pansy?" Malfoy suggested.

"Oh God no!" Harry said with a disgusted look on his face. "Isn't she your girlfriend anyway?"

"No! I like my girls' disease free thank you." Malfoy said. Harry laughed.

"No see what I want is… someone like… never mind I don't want to tell you."

"No who?" Malfoy asked.

"No you'll just laugh at me."

"Potter…" Malfoy said in a warning tone.

"Ok. Ok." Then after a long pause he said, "Eve."

"The Vampire?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded.

"I mean she's exactly who I'm looking for. The leader of the light with a creature of Darkness, she's certainly not innocent, and she even looks… bad." Harry said lustfully.

"Oh I was right about you."

"What?"

"You do wank off to dead people." Harry threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up, she's a Vampire, so that doesn't count. And plus, she so fucking hot."

"So I'm guessing that you and Ginny aren't really together." Malfoy asked. Harry shook his head. "Well then, I suggest that you go down there, and visit her again. Say that you're there to talk to here again and then if she invites you somewhere private say yes, and see what happens."

"Yeah but when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon?" Harry asked.

"Potter this is your chance to just be normal. You said so yourself that you wanted to do something that the wizarding world wouldn't expect you to do. Now is your time, be reckless, be Slytherin, and for once, don't be the Savior of the Wizarding world."

Hope you liked it. I promise that there is more to come!! R&R!!


End file.
